


Morning Music

by Amertsi



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, just fluff, they are soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amertsi/pseuds/Amertsi
Summary: "The day would surely bring its own helping of gorgeous songs and melodies, but those would be discovered later. For the time being, Vixel was content to lay in the arms of the man he loved and hum along to the music that could only be heard on slow mornings like these."Soft frixel fluff for KicktheMatt!
Relationships: Fritz/Vixel (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Morning Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KicktheMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/gifts).



As sunlight peeked through the gap in the curtains, Vixel groaned, hiding his face away from the offending rays in the crook of his partner’s neck. He felt the body against him stir, the sound of Fritz’s soft laugh music in the morning air. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Close the curtains,” was Vixel’s muttered reply, his eyes kept closed. “Such bright light so early in the morning ought to be criminal.”

There was the melodious sound of laughter again, and Vixel thought he would be content to stay in bed all day and listen to Fritz’s voice if he were able. “The only thing criminal is how beautiful you look right now.”

Those words were enough to finally bring Vixel to lift his head slightly and open his eyes, and he was met by the image of Fritz’s radiant smile. He could scarcely keep up the mock pout on his face. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he sighed. “I’ve just woken up. I haven’t even combed my hair.”

“Yeah, and it’s a great look for you.” 

Now, Vixel smiled, the lightest shade of red dusting his cheeks. “Oh, hush.” Fritz still smiled back at him, both of their heads rested against their pillows. Fritz’s blond hair framed his face and seemed to glow in the morning sun. Truly, he was a lovely sight. He paused for a moment, before speaking again with a light, teasing tone. “Are you going to close the curtains, or no?”

“Hm... I could, but...” Vixel felt Fritz wrap his arms around his waist, pulling them closer together. That bright smile was mere inches away from him. “But if I did that, I’d have to get out of bed. And I think I’d rather stay here with you a little longer.”

“You could always come back.”

“Yeah, I guess I could. But I’ve got you here now, and I don’t think I could bear even a second away from you right now.”

Vixel laughed, moving forward slightly so their foreheads pressed together. “You’re ridiculous,” he breathed, voice soft, only for Fritz to hear. Fritz responded in a similar voice, his whisper a delicate breath against Vixel’s cheek.

“I know. But can you really blame me? I mean, I’ve got the world’s most beautiful man in my arms. I’d be a fool to let him go, even for a moment!”

_ “Fritz--!” _

Fritz laughed again, a cheerful harmony to the melody that was their playful banter. “Alright, alright~ I’ll shut up now.” And he did, for a moment, just long enough to press his lips to Vixel’s in a lazy kiss, and Vixel kissed back, a hum in his throat and song in his heart. When they parted, there was a sparkle in Fritz’s eyes. “...And besides, if I go close the curtains, you’ll fall back asleep.”

And just like that, their banter began anew. “I will _ not! _ ”

More laughter and more kisses, pressed to his cheeks, his lips, his nose. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding~ But as much as I’d love to lay in bed with you all day, we do need to get up at some point. We’ve got work, and I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“Unfortunately, you are correct...” Vixel sighed. But, as his partner shifted to sit up, he wrapped his own arms now around Fritz, tugging him back down into bed with him. “...But for now, a few moments more, please.”

A beat, then again, that beautiful laugh. “Well, I can’t say no to you.” Fritz’s arms returned to pull him close. “Just a few more minutes won’t hurt.”

The day would surely bring its own helping of gorgeous songs and melodies, but those would be discovered later. For the time being, Vixel was content to lay in the arms of the man he loved and hum along to the music that could only be heard on slow mornings like these. 


End file.
